


stolen beer and lullabies

by dukeofted (slightlyworriedhuman)



Series: non-heinous nights [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Underage Drinking, beer and wine and great decisions of teenagers, i do not condone underage drinking, i don't capitalize lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyworriedhuman/pseuds/dukeofted
Summary: what better time for a first time than when you have candles, stolen alcohol, and an empty house?





	stolen beer and lullabies

the night is dark, lights off, candles lit around the room. the only things moving in the house are the two of them, feet sliding over soft carpet as they speak, voices low. soft conversation rings through the empty house, light laughs echoing through empty rooms. a few empty bottles adorn the table, more dangling from between lithe fingers. bill’s hair catches the candlelight, and the strands of spun gold seem to become fire themselves, shining amid the dark of the living room. ted paces around bill, a bottle of wine swinging gently at his side. their grins are slightly crooked, eyes half-lidded as they talk. the taste of alcohol is heavy on their tongues, the smell of moonlit summer grass wafting in from the open windows. they are alone in the house and, for the moment, in the world; the light of the moon and fire, the scent of night, the soft breeze belongs to them and only them.  


when bill almost drops his bottle of beer, ted barks out laughter before bringing his own drink to his lips. they fall silent, and ted stared at bill, gazes meeting in curious, warm silence. slowly, deliberately, he sets the now-empty wine on the table and walks to bill, gently taking his bottle from his hands. he swirls the remnants of bill’s drink before raising it and drinking them, not looking away from bill. slowly, he sets the now empty bottle on the table beside his own and rests his arms on bill’s shoulders. bill raises an eyebrow and waits, swaying gently where he stands. after a moment, ted seems to make a decision, and leans forward, lips brushing against bill’s ear.  


“it’s getting late…” bill nods.  


“i don’t want to go to sleep, dude… i’m… i’m having fun.” ted pulls back and grins at bill, their lips all but brushing.  


“well, i think we should still head to bed…” his breath stains the air a bitter brownish-grey, alcohol evident amid the smell of the outdoors. “so consider this a lullaby.” with that, his lips crash into bill’s, the taste of different alcohols on their lips mingling and merging. deeply inhaling, bill returns the kiss, already lidded eyes closing as his hands reach for ted’s hips. he desperately pulls him closer, nails digging into the fabric of his pants as their bodies fit flush against one another. as bill’s tongue darts out and pries into ted’s mouth, ted groans, bringing one hand to bill’s jaw, the other to cup the seat of his jeans. quietly panting, they stumble to the couch, ted falling back onto it as bill sits on his lap, knees squeezing ted’s thighs. bill pulls himself forward using ted’s hips as leverage, and the friction is enough to make ted moan softly into bill’s mouth. the kiss becomes almost frantic as ted works his hands beneath bill’s shirt and works it off of his body, tossing it aside and only missing one of the candles by a miracle, before almost reverently drawing his hands over the planes of bill’s chest and torso. as his short nails gently draw red lines upon bill’s pale skin, bill shivers, almost growling as he pushes his hips down into ted’s, biting ted’s lip with a fervor unseen without the freedom of alcohol and giddy lust. pushing himself forward, bill forces ted down to his back, and ted whines as their hips roll together again, circling his hands around to clutch at bill’s bare back. bill’s hands fumble their way from his hips to his zipper, and with a quiet metallic sound, unzips it. ted almost pulls back to ask if he’s sure, but then bill’s warm hand is on him, and his mind is blank with the haze of wine and beer and passion as he moans out bill’s name and a litany of “oh god, right there, god, bill, please, fuck, yes, _god--”_ his nails scrabble weakly against bills’ skin, leaving bright red scratches, and bill flicks his wrist a certain way, making ted cry out in a voiceless pleasure. his hips jerking up in time with bill’s hand, his moans fill the room, echoing through the house. it doesn’t take long before heat coils in the pit of his stomach, and he pants brokenly, “bill, i- fuck- im gonna- shit, _please, bill_ \--” bill’s lips break from his own, and he shifts down, and before ted can process what’s happening, bill’s lips are replacing his hand, and ted is crying out brokenly as wet heat surrounds him, bringing him to a finish. his body shakes as he clutches at the cushions of the couch, eyes squeezed shut as his vision is filled with white bliss.  


when his vision clears, bill is crashing his lips against ted’s again, the taste of alcohol mixed with the taste of come, and rolling them over so that ted is on top of bill. pulling away from the kiss, ted fumbles his hands down to bill’s pants, pushing the zipper down before sliding his lips down to his jaw, his neck, his chest. taking a deep breath, he pushes himself down bill’s body, and he hears a soft gasp as he pulls down bill’s boxers, gently kissing the dip of his pelvis before running his tongue up bill’s length. bill shudders beneath him, crying out softly as ted wraps his lips around him, looking up through his eyelashes at bill. bill’s cheeks are bright red as he stares down at ted, and his eyes all but roll back into his head when ted bobs his head down, the alcohol in his blood blurring the edge of nervousness and inexpertise. fingers winding into ted’s hair, bill moans out a mumbled string of slurred “god, ted, that’s so perfect, you’re so perfect, holy shit, fuck, ted, _ted, god, yes…_ ” his fingers clench on ted’s hair, and in a short while, he cries out ted’s name loudly, hips twitching. ted dutifully holds his head down, blinking up at bill until he finishes spasming in his mouth, before he pushed himself off of bill’s pelvis and crawls up the couch to kiss him again. his head is fuzzy with the glow of bill, his praises and warm touches mixing with the buzz of alcohol. after a few more minutes of kissing, bill finally sits up, grinning blissfully at ted. 

“we should probably go to bed now.” 

“i guess…” 

“think you’d be up for another lullaby?” ted laughs, diving forward to capture his lips again. 

_“absolutely.”_

**Author's Note:**

> sighs  
> tumblr is twunkbillpreston, come yell at me for writing this there lmao


End file.
